Midnight Hour
by SerenityEnvades
Summary: This story follows Renesmee finally stalled at 17 forever unchanging she is torn for love between Jacob and the mysterious Lukas. I do not own Twilight and have no rights to it what so ever this is just a made up story of what could be.


Icy wind whipped through my hair as I flew through the forest, trying to avoid trees and many other obstacles. I could hear him thundering after me trying to catch up, but I was my father's daughter and my speed was too incredible to be overwhelmed. I could hear him howling behind me, urging me to stop and before I knew I had come to a complete stop, my sense of smell completely overloaded and my heart was hammering loudly in my chest. I was in the meadow, I gazed around me, there were hundreds of bodies in several stages of decay piled on top if each other, and next to the pile stood Lukas his raven black hair shining in the pale winters sun, blood dripping from his exposed fangs and a feral hungry look in his blood red eyes. He blinked at me and took a step towards me; his body began to shimmer as he left the shadow created by the mound of bodies.

"My love, join me?" He pleaded reaching out to me; I gasped and took a step back. I would never become like him, I would never destroy human life to survive. He stopped moving and crouched into attack mode, as Jake landed beside me, he was covered in leaves and twigs and he growled so menacingly that even I stepped away from him. But then Lukas changed into my father, the same cold red eyes peered back at me, but it was definitely my father. Jake lunged for my father's throat and missed; my father moved to the side and grabbed Jake by the scruff of the neck flinging him across the meadow. I held my hands to mouth and tried to muffle my scream, but they weren't my hands, they were pale like a true vampire, I felt my hair and pulled it around to look, it was a darker colour. I gasped. Who was I?

Jake had recovered quickly and leapt at my father going in for his throat again, this time my father wasn't so lucky, Jake latched on and swung my father in the air. He landed with a crack, in front of my bare feet. There was blood pouring from his exposed throat, he gurgled and I could tell he was trying to speak. I crouched down to hear what he had to say.

"Bella... I lov... you" He whispered before closing his eyes. I screamed and screamed and screamed, he couldn't die. Then suddenly someone was beside me shaking me, calling my name.

"Renesmee, wake up! Come on honey stop screaming, your alright it was a just a dream" Someone said soothingly beside me. I opened my eyes and found my mother softly stroking my hair; she was laying next to me in my bed the picture of perfection. Her long brown hair rested next to me on the pillow she was propped up on.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked still stroking my hair; her golden eyes were fixed on my own teal eyes. I shook my head and smiled, it wasn't real and I didn't want to dwell on it. I snuggled into her icy body and sighed.

"Honey, your father and I are going to visit the rest of the family in Denali, Emmet and Rosalie have requested our presence, something about a situation they are having over there. I don't want to leave you, but I don't want you in danger either so I've asked Jake to stay with you until we get back. He is in the living room with your father. Which means you better hurry up and dress before your father gets upset and hurts Jake" She said grinning, she knew my father too well even without having the ability to hear thoughts.

I pressed my hand to her cheek and projected to her an image of my father and Jake watching a game together and actually getting along. She burst out laughing and shook her head.

"I wish, but you and I both know that isn't going to happen any time soon" She said sadly shaking her head, she disappeared and I could hear her interrupting their argument. I rolled my eyes and stretched out on the bed; I had a quick shower and dressed in black jeans and a black tank top with a black jacket. When I entered the living room my mother was sitting next to my father her hand tightly clasped in his, Jake was sitting opposite them looking incredibly bored.

"Good Morning" I said stifling a yawn and planting myself next to Jake. He grinned and I laughed, I couldn't help myself every time he grinned like that all I could see was wolf Jake trying to grin like a human. He knew what I was thinking and rolled his eyes.

"Good Morning my love, we were just telling Jacob, that he needs to make sure you're protected at all times, we know you can defend yourself but we worry about you so before you protest can you please process that" He said hearing my thoughts about how I was seventeen and didn't need a baby sitter.

"Actually I think this is a great idea, Jake and I can get into so much trouble while you're gone, I can try cliff diving and motorbike riding and end up in the hospital everyday" I said enthusiastically. My mother looked absolutely horrified, and she had a faraway look on her face as if she was remembering when she had done those things, although at the time she was human and not in the best state of mind.

"Renesmee if you do any of those things we will come home and lock you up in one of the rooms in the main house, so don't even try it. Jacob, make sure she doesn't leave your sight; it's the summer break so we've left a sizeable amount of money in Nessie's bank account to keep her entertained. Bella are you alright?" My father asked she plastered a smile on her face. I knew my dad couldn't hear her thoughts but they always knew what the other one was thinking.

"It's ok dad I am not going to do anything dangerous, although I am not as fragile as you both think so I am quite capable of being able to both those things without hurting myself. When are you leaving?" I asked in a small voice. I always missed them when they were gone, sometimes it was too painful but Jake always filled the empty place inside, he was like my personal sunshine always bringing light with him.

"Now, everyone else has already left they all left you a goodbye gift, they would have come by the cottage, but it was imperative that they get to Denali. We need to go now too, Charlie called me this morning and asked that you stop by later today. I love you honey, be safe" My mother said suddenly enveloping me in a tight hug. I felt my father hugging us as well.

They stepped back and smiled at me, my mother was wearing the usual faded blue jeans and blue sweater my father was fond of, despite Alice's frustration over my mother's poor fashion sense, she had to admit that blue did look fantastic on her. My dad wore his usual black jeans, and white shirt, he had his beige jacket in his hand. They both turned on Jacob at once and glared at him, I giggled as he squirmed.

"Don't you dare let her out of your sight Jake, or you will have me to deal with" My mother said threateningly, my father raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word.

"Jeeze Bella, I wasn't going to anyway so hurry up and leave already, the tide is starting to come in and I was hoping Nessie and I could check out the cliffs" He said trying to act serious, my mother looked like she was ready to launch him through the door. She composed herself and with a wave disappeared out the door with my father behind her.

"So house to ourselves, actually two houses to ourselves, have you got any requests as to what you want to do?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow; he had his cheeky grin that I knew meant trouble.

"I was hoping we would just be lazy today and possibly go over to the main house and watch a DVD on the plasma, it's still only nine so maybe a couple of DVD's then Charlies in the afternoon, I'm still kind of sore from yesterday when you attacked me after I won the race" I said smirking.

"Nessie, I didn't attack you I only left saliva all over your face, but DVD's sound good I need a lazy day, we've been patrolling La Push a lot lately. There have been a few attacks; we aren't entirely sure what's causing them" He said looking thoughtful.

"Yeah I heard about that, dad wanted to lock me up in the main house till it was all sorted out. I hope it was just a mountain lion like everyone else thinks. Ummm race you there?" I asked sprinting out the door before he could answer. I heard his clothes ripping as he phased into wolf Jake, I giggled and sped through the forest, it felt like the wind was dancing through my hair and the trees and shrubs were jumping out of the way so I wouldn't collide into them. I reached the porch in record time and didn't have to wait long until Jake jumped on top of me and licked my face.

"Urgh Jake, gerrof" I said pushing his head away. He gave me his wolfish grin and I turned my head away so he could phase back into human Jake.

"You know that wasn't a fair race, you didn't even give me a chance to answer" He said, I turned around without thinking and blushed. Naked Jake was standing in front of me, he grinned and raced inside. I knew he would be heading for Emmett's wardrobe, because they were the same size. I walked slowly up the stairs and in to my room, my face still flushed from seeing Jake, it was originally my father's but he gave it to me because I actually did sleep. I turned on the plasma and rifled through a few movies before I chose a zombie movie, mum told me she had watched this with Jessica in Port Angeles once, when she was my age, Dad had left and she had wanted something that was far from being romantic but that's all the movie had been about.

"Jake hurry up" I called out as I settled down in my bed with the remote in my hand. He laughed and plopped himself down on the bed, I hadn't even heard him, he had borrowed a pair of grey pants and white socks, I stared in awe at his naked torso. I blushed and snuggled up to him while the movie began to play. Jake didn't know that I knew he had already imprinted on me the first time he ever saw me, I found out from Seth. I also understood why Jake hadn't told me himself, I guess he wanted me to choose him on my own terms and no one else's. I felt what my mother never had with Jake, I felt love and need. Not brotherly or friendly, it was pure love.

He held me tightly as I buried my head into his chest, I am half vampire but that doesn't mean I don't get scared, especially of zombies. I could feel his body trembling, I looked up and saw him already staring at me, he looked so sad and I could tell he was longing to tell me the truth. I smiled and kissed his chin.

"What was that for?" He asked cupping my face in his warm hand; he was lightly trailing his thumb along my jaw line. It sent tingles throughout my body, and all I wanted right then was for him to kiss me, but instead I sighed and sat up a little still leaning into him.

"I know that you have imprinted, Seth told me last month at your house when we had the bonfire party. I couldn't understand why you never talked to another girl but me, I was curious and I voiced my opinions. He was just as shocked at I was to learn that you hadn't told me yet, don't, I understand, really I do. You want me to choose on my own terms no one else's and Jake I really choose you, honestly and truly with all my heart" I whispered, he looked angry and ecstatic at the same time.

"Seth shouldn't have told you. I should have done it ages ago, but yes I didn't want you to feel obligated to love me. I thought maybe you would fall in love with one of the normal boys at your school, but I'm glad you didn't" He said kissing my hair. I moaned and lifted my gaze to his lips, lips that I wanted to kiss forever. Hesitantly he tilted my face up, I saw the delight in his eyes as slowly his lips met mine; I closed my eyes and moaned into his mouth. His lips were soft and wet, his tongue slid over mine and I playfully ran my teeth over it. My hand was clenched tightly in his hair and his arms were softly stroking my back. I moved myself on top of him and moaned again. Gently he pushed me away and sat gasping for breath.

"Jeeze Nessie, now I know how Edward felt with Bella" He said looking completely dazed.

"Oh come on Jake, we just kissed and your thinking of my parents" I said falling back against his chest, his heart was racing. He chuckled and kissed my hair.

"I'm only saying that unlike your father I might not be able to control myself when it comes to you" He said rubbing my arm.

"So don't control yourself, I'm not a child I want this" I said pressing my palm against his cheek and letting the flow of images enter his mind, he began breathing very heavily when I showed him what I wanted to do with him, my whole body was trembling with need for him. He pulled my hand away and held it.

"If we do those things, your father will find out and rip me to pieces. It's not even him I'm worried about nowhere near compared to your mother, how about we take it slow" He said tilting my head up so I could meet his gaze.

"Ok slow" I said kissing his lips. I turned my head so I could actually begin watching the movie even though we had missed half of it. I felt so safe in his arms, so happy and content that I never wanted this moment to end, eventually I must have drifted it off I woke up to Jake shifting himself underneath me. I yawned and looked up at him; he gave me his lopsided grin.

"Hello sleepyhead, movie was over hours ago" He said kissing my cheek.

"What time is it? What have you been doing these last couple of hours? Sleeping like me?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. He averted his eyes and cleared his throat; uh oh I thought he was watching my dream again. I flushed with embarrassment as I recalled what my dream had been, I groaned out loud and buried my face in his chest. His body shook underneath me as he laughed.

"Nessie, nothing to be embarrassed about I'm honoured you were dreaming about me and not about a normal boy at school" He said still laughing.

"Don't peek at my dreams, anyway how do you know it was you that I was dreaming about it could have been someone else, you never got to see the face, I know because I didn't" I said haughtily.

"Nessie, you called out my name several times. So it definitely was me" He said poking me in the ribs. I punched him in the arm and scooted to the other side of the bed. He grinned and I squealed he was on top of me in seconds; he was tickling me so much that it hurt to breath. I fell backwards and held up my arms in truce. He pinned down my arms with his own and my heart stopped. He was on top of me, pressed against me I moaned and opened my mouth as he kissed me. I placed both my hands on his face and let him see the images that were running furiously through my head. "Oh god" he whispered into my mouth. This time it was me who pushed him back, he wanted to take it slow and I wanted to keep him alive.

"We should visit Charlie" I said looking into his beautiful eyes. He nodded and left the room, probably to find a shirt to wear. I went into the bathroom and fixed myself up, my hair was a complete mess and my eyes were glazed over. My reflection grinned; I brushed my hair back into a ponytail and washed my hands. Jake was fully dressed and sitting on my bed, he was on the phone and I could hear my mother in the background. I think she was yelling. I raised my eyebrows inquiringly and got an exasperated look from Jacob. I held out my hand for the phone, Jake practically threw it at me.

"Don't you think for one second Jake that we won't come back there and murder you, so you better keep your hands off..." Wow, how did they know so fast?

"Ummm hey mum, how is Denali?" I asked trying to sound casual; Jake was rolling around on the bed laughing.

"Hey honey, don't change the subject. We rang Jake because Lukas a new vampire here has visions too but he can actually see present events and to our surprise wolves. Now how do you think we felt when we heard him describing in great detail what you and Jake were doing in your bed" I couldn't help but laugh at that. I heard her start yelling again on the phone as I held it away from my ear.

"Mum, seriously nothing happened just kissing. I'll probably have to be married before anything more happens. Or maybe in three hundred years when I manage to escape. Mum honestly would you rather I was with some sleazy guy you would rather have for dinner instead of over for dinner" I said trying to make her see reason.

"Reneesme, that isn't the point. Sure we prefer it to be Jake, but we aren't thrilled about what you were doing. Just make sure your truly ready before making those sorts of decisions. Anyway Emmett and Rosalie say hello, actually they said other things but no way am I telling you. Tanya, Kate and Garret send their love and so does everyone else. Just go visit Charlie and stop making us worry please" She pleaded with me.

"Yes alright tell them I send my love to, and tell Rose to ring me when she can, I miss her. We are leaving right now, I love you both, bye" I said hanging up the phone. I shuddered, someone had been spying on us and it kind of scared me. Lucky we hadn't gone any further.

I walked over to Jake and pushed the cell into his hand; I leant down and kissed his head. I sighed we had better go before we got another angry phone call. He grinned and we made our way to the rabbit that was parked outside, the rabbit was his pride and joy, he had built it when my mother was still human and he was still just a normal teen. I ran my fingers over the bonnet, and sighed. I really did miss his motorbike, but my mother had forbidden me from being anywhere near it.

Jake looked at me quizzically, and I grinned in return. He shook his head and opened the door for me. That was a new development. Usually he just got into the car and beeped the horn for me to hurry up, today he actually opened it I shot him a worried look and pressed my palm to his forehead checking to see if there was a change in his body temperature. Still running toasty and normal, Jake rolled his eyes and impatiently drummed his fingers against the door. I got inside and put my seat belt on; Jake closed the door and got inside the driver's seat. I put it in an album by Bullet for My Valentine so I could have a few minutes of time to think.

Jake looked at me inquiringly and I smiled and grabbed his hand in my own, lightly tracing patterns. I needed time to think about everything. I wanted time to think about what I had been able to do last week with Seth.

"_Nessie you know I'm right, I guess maybe he just wants you to make a decision on your own without feeling guilty about hurting him" Said Seth, I silently watched the flames flickering in the huge mound before me, I tried to focus on the smells emanating from the fire, the smell of burning logs and leaves. I was trying to process what Seth had just revealed me; I guess I had always known._

"_I understand that I just wish he had told me as soon as I understood what love and need was, it would have saved me a lot of years, I guess pining over him like a disgusting teenage school girl. Ummm you do realise that once I tell Jake, he will probably murder you" I said playfully punching his arm, instead of punching me back his face fell and he began to nervously pull bits of grass out of the ground. _

"_Hey, I was just kidding he won't really kill you" I said giving him my full attention._

"_It's not that, it's just I just disobeyed a direct order. He was my alpha and ever since I went back to Sam's pack because of Leah all his orders are erased, I don't have any barriers knocking me back. I just feel guilty but you had to know" He sighed._

_I touched his cheek and smiled, suddenly I was pulled into his mind. It was totally unexpected and not what I thought it would look like, not to mention I never thought it was possible. It was like sitting in a pitch black movie theatre with a massive screen replaying memories of his life as the movie. I wondered how I could get out of this area and just try to find the memory of tonight, to alter it so he wouldn't feel so guilty about telling me. I knew Seth dwelled on things too much and upset himself because of it and I wanted to make sure he didn't fret this time. I wasn't entirely sure if I could alter his mind, but in a world where vampires and werewolves and telepaths and every other unbelievable thing out there existed, I had to try. I focused on tonight, the way Seth was dressed, the sounds and the smells around us, the way I was dressed and what time it had been before our subject had changed to the imprinting. When I opened my eyes the scene was playing on the screen, I focused so hard on changing the next conversation to something about school, the weather, my family, anything but what we had been talking about. When it had finished I could see myself through his eyes staring blankly back at him, I closed my eyes and thought about my body, the feel of my skin and my emotions right now. I felt like I had been sucked through a vacuum and all of sudden I was looking through my own eyes at Seth's worried expression._

"_Hey Nessie, are you ok?" He asked._

"_Ummm yeah fine, I think the smoke is getting to my head though. What were we talking about?" I asked crossing my fingers and hoping it worked._

"_You were telling me about Rose and Emmett, and how they ditched you all so they could frolic like love sick teenagers in Denali for their like 100__th__ honeymoon or something like that" He said looking really worried now. My eyes widened and I silently screamed, I could do something new with my powers._

"_Yes I remember now" I said with a silly grin on my face, I didn't think I would be able to do it, but I had been researching on the internet about abilities and a few sites said there was a possibility that certain abilities could develop into being able to do other things. So I thought maybe because I could show people what I was thinking and feeling and what I wanted through a sort of movie that maybe I could actually fiddle with their memories and add things or erase things. My face sunk and Seth looked ready to pick me up and run me all the way to Jake. Doing something like erasing a memory or adding a new one would consider me the bad guy, unless it was for something that could benefit the person._

"_Nessie I am taking you inside now, I think you're inhaling too much smoke" He said getting up from the ground and offering his hand to help me up. _

"_Yeah maybe we should go inside I'm starting to feel really dizzy" I said as I stood up and almost fell into him._

Now I was remembering that night and gnawing nervously on my bottom lip. If I told my parents they would probably think I was a bad person, I wasn't really, I hoped. I just wanted to see if I could do something other than showing people pretty pictures in their mind. I needed to tell someone, and I knew Jake wouldn't judge me like anyone else would. I turned down the volume and took a deep breath.

"Jake, I have to tell you something "I whispered. He turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you remember how I was telling you Seth told me about the imprinting? Jake nodded "Well see when you ask Seth about it, he won't exactly remember telling me" I said quickly turning to look out the window.

"What do you mean he won't remember?" He asked.

"Well after that conversation, I touched his cheek and was I don't know pulled into his mind. It was amazing I could see all his memories, it was like being in a cinema with this massive screen in front of me and I am pretty sure I was only inside the first layer of his mind. So anyway I focused on the beginning of the conversation and erased it, it was so easy and then when I pulled myself out, he didn't remember a thing about the imprinting only about what I replaced inside his mind, except after that I don't really remember the rest of the night because I was exhausted and so dizzy" I said still gnawing nervously on my lip. The car was completely silent; all I could hear was my rapid heartbeat and Jakes heavy breathing. I peeked a look at him and he didn't look mad just thoughtful.


End file.
